The present invention relates to an anti-counterfeiting technique, particularly, relates to a method which may discern the counterfeiting or passing off products from genuine by checking the vein identification information borne by the products
The Chinese utility model, No.95203425.5, entitled xe2x80x9cCipher Identification for Anti-counterfeitsxe2x80x9d and filed on Feb. 7 of 1995, disclosed a mark for identifying counterfeiting products. The mark comprises a carrier bearing anti-counterfeiting information, the numbers and the cipher codes printed on the carrier, and a removable covering layer. The numbers and the codes are stored in the database of a computer identification system which may provide code information service to the consumers. Thus the consumers can testify whether the specific product he purchased is a counterfeit or not by simply dialing the codes printed on the product into the database. In such a manner, the ordinary work for discriminating counterfeits is simplified into a telephone inquiry. This patented technique is adopted in an anti-counterfeiting project called xe2x80x9cCountrywide Telephone-code Anti-counterfeiting Systematic Engineeringxe2x80x9d, which is launched and spread by the China Anti-counterfeiting Association. It is found in the practice, however, some counterfeiting products makers make the passing off products bearing the forged numbers and the forged codes through receiving the used numbers and codes carries or copying the used carries illegally.
The Chinese patent 92109558.9, entitled xe2x80x9cA Cipher Trade-mark for Anti-counterfeitingxe2x80x9d, and filed on Aug. 16 of 1992, disclosed a label bearing drop-points distributed at random and bearing several observation lines divided into several pieces at random. The piece-number of lines on each label is different from that of others. The proprietor of the trademark may input a formula into the computer and obtain the specific number of the points matching with the lines for each label. The specific number and a disclosure date are then printed on the relevant label. The proprietor, on the specific date, will disclose the specific numbers to the publics. The products bearing incorrect numbers are the counterfeiting ones. Such a manner is inconvenient for consumers for the following reasons: firstly the consumers have to wait until the specific date printed on the labels; secondly the consumers have to look for the relevant media bearing the specific numbers or ask the proprietor for the number after describing the complex printed content on the label, such as strokes and radicals of Chinese characters, piece-number of reference lines, operational symbols, results and so on (The printed content is so complex that it is difficult to identify but easy to forge.); and thirdly, since the relations among those strokes, radicals, piece-number of reference lines, operational symbols and results are kept confidential until the specific date and the result is obtained only after the relations are disclosed together with correct number, the consumers therefore can not quickly calculate and obtain the result and directly judge whether the obtained result is correct or not. In addition, such a label is easy to be forged for the following reasons: firstly a certain number points at a certain piece of the line may have numerous locations, it is easy to be imitated due to the locations of the points unaccurate; secondly, the counterfeits maker may obtain the code and make the counterfeits according to the code at the time when consumers obtain the same from the media; thirdly, the points adhere on surfaces of labels rather than combine with labels as a whole, so the points are easy to imitate by patching manually or by printing.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a convenient anti-counterfeiting method, by means of the method, whether a purchased product is a counterfeiting one can be testified from the information provided by the database of the computer identification system simply by dialing the codes into said computer identification system; and the character of the stochastic structural vein in the material of the character of stochastic structural vein of the marker material itself is used to judge whether a product is counterfeiting.
The objective of the present invention is realized as follows:
The products are coded, each one has at least one printed codes which are different from those of other products, the anti-counterfeiting information of the carrier is set on product. The information is stored, together with the codes, into the database of computer identification system that has been connected with telephone network or internet, the system provides the consumers with the anti-counterfeiting information at inquiry by the consumers. Said carrier on the product and is made of such materials that have clear, visible, stochastic structural vein. Said information is the image of stochastic structural vein on carrier.
It is advisable that the image of stochastic structural vein on carrier may be recorded by means of a digital scanner or a digital video camera, and the digital image is stored, together with the codes into the database of computer identification system that has been connected with telephone network or internet The consumers can obtain the image by fax or computer on line and compare the stochastic structural vein on carrier of the products with the image, so as to testify whether the products are counterfeits or not.
It is further advisable that some regions are selected as checkpoints of stochastic structural vein, and certain marks are set or printed as references to locate checkpoints; the location of each checkpoint relative to the reference is expressed by location code; the characters of the stochastic structural vein are expressed by codes, same characters of stochastic structural vein are expressed by same codes and the different characters of stochastic structural vein are expressed by the different codes; the information including locations of checkpoints and characters of structural vein are stored into the database of computer identification system which is connected with telephone network, wherein, the information is either in form of digital codes made up of the location codes of checkpoints and character codes of structural vein, or in form of phonic files describing locations of checkpoints and characters of structural vein. The consumers may inquire via a telephone to obtain the information of locations of checkpoints and characters of structural vein provided by the phonic files, so as to testify whether the products are counterfeiting ones or not.
It is further advisable that the digital codes directly representing the locations of the checkpoints and the characters of structural vein may be printed on the carriers. In addition, the explanation or illustration describing the relation between the digital codes and the locations of checkpoints and the relation between the digital codes and the character of structural vein may be printed on the carriers.
It is further advisable that the stochastic structural vein is not printed one but an intrinsic structure of the material of the carrier itself, so as to increase the difficulty of imitation.
It is further advisable that some natural materials with clear stochastic structural vein or apparent natural spots, such as wood block, stone, leaves of plant and shells etc. may be selected to make the carries, so as to increase the difficulty of imitation.
It is further advisable that paper, plastic sheet or multiplex sheet added with colored fibers or pieces may be selected as the materials of the carriers, in order to form clear stochastic structural vein to distinguish the material from the ordinary printed vein. Such carriers are difficult for imitation.
It is further advisable that plastic, glass, ceramics or compound material added with dye, impurities, irregular-shaped granules or air bubbles at random during the course of production may be selected as materials of the carriers in order to form clear stochastic structural vein, so as to increase the difficulty of imitation.
It is further advisable that the materials having three-dimensioned intrinsic structural vein may be selected as the materials of the carriers, so as to distinguish the vein from the printed vein. The carrier made of three-dimensioned material is difficult for imitation, as three-dimensioned material has multiple surfaces with more complex structural vein. It is more difficult to imitate such materials as cylindrical material, hemispheric material, prism-shaped material, quadrate material, pyramidal material, cambered material or slightly transparent material, only by plane printing apparatus.
It is better to whole cover or partly cover the codes in order to prevent from too many unnecessary telephone inquiries.
For the products adopting this invention, it is possible to select some part of the product as the carrier, and make the packaging and carrier as a whole.
The structural vein of the present invention is the intrinsic structural character of the material of carriers itself and may have various forms, such as spots, stripes, impurities, regions with different light-reflectivity, regions with different light-transparence, regions with rough surface, flaws, scars, bubbles, with or without filling and so on.
In order to locate checkpoints and structural vein, it is possible to print or set some marks as reference on the carrier. The reference may be various forms, such as coordinate, tabulation, ruler, alphabet, number, character, word, arrow, circle, pane, pentagon, animal pattern, sideline of marker, diagonal of marker, etc. It is better to mark the location of checkpoints as accurate as possible, so as to increase the difficulty of imitation.
In order to record, store and locate checkpoints, it is possible to mark location codes of checkpoints on or beside the checkpoints, for example, to mark the coordinated location codes.
In order that consumers can measure the size of the carrier and the reference conveniently, the length of the carrier and the reference may be selected as a certain length of integral times as long as, for example, one eighth or one sixth of the length or width of a certain bank note (one Yuan Chinese currency note as an example), so that consumers can use the note as a tool to compare the marker with bills at hand.
In order that consumers can make communication with the computer identification system conveniently, it is better to print the telephone number, fax number, or web address of the database of the computer identification system on the carriers.